Surrender
by cadlg7
Summary: Superboy is interested in the forbidden new girl, Brie, but the more he knows of her, the more prohibited she becomes. Nightwing befriends, the new kid at his school, Trevor, but something about him distinguishes him from others, especially now that he has asked him to join the Young Justice. Superboy X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**October 23****rd****, 1:08 a.m.**

It was a bit late for a mission. The alarms went off, waking Superboy and the others. Growling, Conner Kent grabbed his black shirt and put on. He switched his pajama bottoms for a pair of blue jeans. As he opened the door, he grabbed his boots and walked out.

As soon as she caught him by eyesight, Megan followed her ex-boyfriend, "It's a bit late for a mission, don't you think?"

"Don't you have a boyfriend to bother?"

"Yeah, but he's out on a mission."

"Tell me again why it has to be me the one you decide to bug?"

She stayed quiet and it pleased him a little bit.

He hears Wally's complains from a distance, "Come on, you woke us up because of this? We have SCHOOL tomorrow!" Superboy squinted to see better but was interrupted as Kid Flash passed by him, angry.

"That was retarded," He mumbles, a few cussing words following his sentences.

"What do you think happened?" Tim, the new Robin asked.

Superman's clone shrugs and looks forward again. They had reached the meeting room. Most of them were shocked because the entire Justice League was there. Nightwing was also there, but he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by a beautiful blonde girl who wore a green mask that only covered half of her face. Her hair was braided in green ribbons. Her arms were covered by elbow length green gloves and her legs by boots that were three inches above the knee. Her black and green corset looking top exposed her stomach. Anybody who saw her would've thought it Artemis, but she gone, Artemis quit the team. The girl fixed her bangs as she continued to laugh at something Nightwing was saying.

Superboy couldn't keep his eyes away from the new Artemis, is that was her, until Green Arrow noticed. He intruded the conversation between her and the old Robin and warned her about something Superboy somehow couldn't hear.

As soon as Green Arrow stopped talking to her, Megan took his place. He looked away, he had lost his interest. Flash stopped in front of him, "Kid, it's a good thing that you stopped drooling because you were getting Green Arrow pissed." And that's when he realized that when Flash moved past him, Green Arrow was staring at him, his arms folded against his chest. He didn't care, his eyesight returned to the blond girl talking to Megan.

Nightwing stood next to Conner and said, "She's gorgeous isn't she."

He didn't answer, instead he looked away. Nightwing chuckled, "Yeah, you probably thought I wouldn't notice the way you were looking at her."

"Go away."

"Her name is Gabriella, but she prefers to be called Brie."

"What does Green Arrow have to do with her?"

Nightwing turned and looked at Arrow talking to Gabriella; he touched her left shoulder, "Dude, that's his daughter."

Those words impacted Superboy's head "He had a daughter?"

"With Canary while they were married."

"You're kidding."

"Trust me, I'm not."

"How old is she?" His interest on the new girl increased.

"Fifteen, going to sixteen in a few weeks…but…word of advice: leave her alone if you don't want trouble with Green Arrow."

"How do you know when her birthday is?"

"It's the second time we meet." He smiled, "And I remember Green Arrow and Canary having a discussion on what to get her."

As Connor went back to looking at the beautiful Gabriella and he noticed that since the moment she got here, she was finally looking at him and they smiled at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**October 24****th****, Gotham Middle School. 8:14 a.m.**

English seemed loud for a Monday morning. This bothered Dick quite a bit since he was used to the dead silence. He looked forward to the desk of his homeroom teacher and noticed the reason for the loud voices, the gum chewing and the bad word saying…there was a substitute. She was obviously out of college because she was texting instead of giving them their assigned morning assignment.

He sighed and laid his head on the cold wood of his desk. So, what? Was this how the morning was going to be? Loud and annoying? The girls gossiping, the football jocks bullying the nerds…was this it?

The door opened and everyone went back to their seats out of fear, even the sub put her phone away and sat up straight. It was a false alarm…the person walking in was a tall blond, black highlights, boy walked in. He looked at the substitute teacher awkwardly, and then turned down to the paper he was holding. "Is this Professor Summers's class?"

The brunette replacement teacher, "Yes, but I'm taking over for the day."

"Oh," He folded his schedule and placed it inside the pocket of his jacket. "Well, I'm new here." His head turned to the classroom, everybody stared at his ice blue eyes, and they stood out like crazy.

Grayson wasn't really paying attention until he took the seat on the side he was facing. The new boy pulled out a pack of playing cards from his book bag. This set of cards seemed pretty odd to be sold at stores. They were extremely thin, metallic looking, and the pictures were kind of graphic to be sold at a nearby Dollar store.

"Nice set." His voice was raspy, kind of bad for a first impression.

"Thanks." Not even a smile did he give the friendly Dick Grayson but he didn't expect more of him.

"Where'd you buy them?"

"I made them myself."

"Are you serious? They're really cool!" Dick didn't know what to call the new kid, "Um, what's your name?"

"Trevor…Trevor White." Trevor extended his arm and waited for Grayson to take it.

"Dick Grayson." They shook hand for about two seconds.

As their hands separated, Dick noticed a bruise on Trevor's white skin. But it was hard to ignore because his skin was so white and the marking almost black. "What happened?"

Without taking his eyes from the cards he was setting on the table, "What do you mean?"

"That bruise…on your arm…what happened?"

"I was playing baseball…missed the ball, it hit the arm."

"Well, the person must've been some tough player because, dude, that looks horrible."

"It was a game between friends from my old school."

"I bet that was quite a game, huh?"

Trevor White smiled; it was crooked and a bit terrifying. It made Night Wing a bit scared. "It was a…an amusing game." He settled the last card, the Ace of Spades, "I lost though."

"That sucks, dude."

"Eh." He shrugged and looked at Dick, "So, Grayson, tell me how it feels to be in this school, is it cool?"

"It's pretty hard when you don't know where we are at."

"Cool," Now he was turning the cards around.

One of the cards caught his attention; the King of Hearts had a sword piercing his chest. It wasn't the only card, in every Queen's face there was bruises made by fist. He looked at Trevor and wondered: Who is this guy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**October 24****th****, Gotham Bay, 7:32 p.m.**

Nobody was used to having Gabriella as the new member. Her heroine name was Phoebe, like Phoebe Apollo, the god of Archery. Tonight, her suit was a midnight color, to blend it with the dark colors of Batman's city.

Nightwing hid behind a wooden box, Phoebe was next to him. Superboy stood next to door, waiting for someone to come out.

_"Do you hear anything, Conner?"_ Megan said through the telepathy.

_"No, not yet."_

_ "It bothers me that Two-Face is being quiet during his 'work'", _Nightwing thought.

_"It's cool how you guys communicate, it's better than the other junk they make you put in your ear". _Phoebe looked over to Conner.

_"Superboy, they're coming!" _Megan warned.

The door slowly opened. A muscled guy wearing a half red half black holding a guy a gun walked out and looked around. Superboy quickly kicked him and once on the floor he punched him on the back of the head. He took his mask and leather jacket to put them on. Conner turned to where the team was hiding and gave them an I'm-going-in signal.

_"Guys, it's not two-Face the one in here, it's Poison Ivy!" _

"Poison Ivy?" Phoebe looked at Nightwing, "The red head?" He nodded in response.

"Conner says he's not the only one there, apparently someone else also got in." Megan said whispering.

_"Superboy can you see him?" _Phoebe asked.

_ "He's wearing a black and white suit-"_Everything was suddenly quiet.

_"Superboy!" _Miss Martian and Phoebe panicked. Suddenly, the wall of the wooden house in which Poison Ivy was at, exploded, sending Superboy flying. He landed a few feet away from where the rest of the squad was hiding; several playing cards clawed in his skin. The boy that Superboy described walked out. His hair was completely blond; he wore a black mask that covered half of his face, his suit was black with the white symbol of a Spade in his chest.

The mysterious boy kneeled down and took the cards that pierced Superboy's limbs. Once he was done, he stood and looked down at Superman's sidekick, "Tell your team that this is _my_ mission."

Phoebe, angry at what he had done to her partner grabbed an arrow, placed it on her bow and rose. She let go of the arrow and she expected for it to at least hurt him by a little, but instead the blond turned around and grabbed the weapon.

"Nice try."

Nightwing stood, and took Phoebe's place, "We're not here to fight you."

"I came here first."

"We have the same intention as you…I'm sure we can work together on this."

He chuckled, "I don't believe in teamwork."

"You'll have to learn to like it…those people are twice your power and they can kill you quickly."

The boy seemed to be thinking about it for a moment, "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, you'll be taking the credit for it."

Hesitating, Nightwing agreed, "My name is Nightwing, the girl with the arrows is Phoebe, the one you attacked is Superboy, and the red head is Miss Martian."

Finally, the black and white guy smiled, "Spade."

Phoebe walked past the two and helped Superboy to stand up. She offered her hand and Superboy, painfully took it. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am now." He smiled as he saw the way she was blushing.

After the introductions were over, all of them ran inside the warehouse.

"You know, you guys can really put on a show." Poison Ivy sat cross legged, looking at the Young Justice.

"Save it, Ivy." A familiar voice that Nightwing feared more than anything said behind them. Nightwing slowly turned around, scared of facing _him_. Batman stood there, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonderwoman, and Green Arrow by his side.

Green Arrow stepped forward, "Phoebe?"

"Green Arrow?"

"The mission was not meant for you." Superman said firmly.

"Nightwing said it was." Miss Martian looked at him.

"Go, we'll talk about this later." Batman looked at Nightwing for a moment then his eyesight moved to Spade, "Who is he?"

"Spade, sir." He extended his hand, hoping the Dark Knight would shake it.

Take him to the base for now." Wonderwoman says.

Nightwing nodded, "Fine." He was angry, he may not be Batman's sidekick anymore but he felt like he was and he didn't like that. He didn't like it at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**October 25****th****, 12:13 a.m.**

Everyone sat at the meeting room, trying hard not to look at each other. Superboy wanted to strangle the new kid, Spade, for leaving all those wounds in his body but at the same time he didn't want to lose control in front of Phoebe.

After the several hours the team had spent not looking at each other, Nightwing finally walked out from the training room with the Justice League following.

"Um," He started uncomfortably, "Unauthorized missions will be punished with one month of probation, meaning that this is just a warning. Next time we do it, it'll cost us." Nightwing turned to Spade, "You're still unknown, but Flash and Green Lantern liked your style so, um, we were wondering if you'd like to join the…" He cut himself off when he saw the boy stand up and walk away, "Hey, where are you going?"

"As I've told you before, I don't believe in teamwork." Spade gave them an awkward smile, "Goodbye…oh, and by the way, next time try not to get into things that don't concern you, okay?"

"Well, he's quite charming." Phoebe spoke, her voice full of sarcasm.

"I second that." Kid Flash smiled.

"Oh, no, he's not pulling that one on me!" Nightwing decided to follow Spade into the dark night.

When he was outside, the unknown hero was nowhere to be found. How could he have disappeared in such a short time? That wasn't physically possible, unless you were Superman, or Batman, who would tend to do that a lot.

"You know who I am, don't you?" A voice said behind him. Nightwing turned to face Spade. He leaned against a giant rock.

"Since the moment you showed up in our mission."

Spade smiled, "You were quite brave to ask me to join the Young Justice…"

"Why?"

"You said it yourself, I'm unknown…you don't know what I've done nor who I've worked for." He pulled out a card and stared at it, "I've lied to you, Dick, since the beginning…since the moment I showed up to that stupid middle school."

"Yeah, I knew the bruise was a lie…" Nightwing said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"My name _is_ Trevor White…I am sixteen not fourteen…Look it up, if you don't believe me."

"Does that mean that you're not the brightest color in the box?"

Trevor rolled his eyes, "Don't be so stupid, I graduated a long time ago. I was taught by geniuses, making me one of them as well."

"But why go back to school?"

"There are…reasons."

"Who do you work for?"

"My parents."

"Who are they?"

"You are asking a lot of questions…and, I can't tell you who they are because then it'd go bad for me."

"They're willing to kill you…" It was a statement not a question.

"Not exactly that, actually…but you're close."

"Trevor, join us and nothing will ever happen to you…you'll be safe."

"If you knew who my parents were you'd know that it wouldn't be that easy for me to just leave them." Nightwing noticed that by the way Trevor looked down to the floor, he had been thinking of leaving before.

"Who are they? Lex Luthor? The Scarecrow? Catwoman? Trevor, you must tell me."

He was angry and his tone proved it, "No, Dick, just leave it alone!"

"I want to help you."

"If Batman couldn't what makes you think that you can?"

"Batman knows you?"

"Not Spade, Trevor…I was eight and my father was angry with my mom so she left and he took out what remained on me…Batman showed up and helped me…Soon after, my dad found me and trained me to go against Batman…I never did or at least, I couldn't." He looked up, trying to remember something, "The one time I did…I gave him some scars, but that was pretty much it."

"What about your father?"

"Well, my dad hurt Batman both physically and mentally…He could kill him if he wanted to but mother always tells him that without Batman their lives would be so…simple and…boring."

"If you come with us, dude, your life would be much easier…you would never have to go through any of that again."

"But…wouldn't that mean that I have to be someone's sidekick?"

"Look at me! I'm by myself and I'm the leader of the young justice!"

"That doesn't mean anything…"

"What? It does!"

"I've fought Bane, Catwoman, Scarecrow, Cyborg, Deathstroke, The Riddler, The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Black Canary, and Black Adam…Catwoman left a lot of scars though and Bane almost broke my back…" He continued talking and Nightwing paid more attention to his stories than he did in math class. "Oh, yes, the Scarecrow left me traumatized for three weeks, ugh that was horrible. Black Canary left me deaf for days, which I'm grateful because it taught me how to fight with my other senses. Deathstroke and I keep in contact even though we shouldn't but meh." Trevor turned to Dick, "You shouldn't trust me, Dick Grayson but," He stretched out his hand, "I'll join."

Nightwing grinned and shook the new member's hand, "Welcome to the Young Justice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**October 25****th****, Gotham High, 12:34 p.m.**

The only class Connor could put up with was gym. The _only_ one. Everyone was so annoying because they never did anything except complain about how much work they got and how the teachers were so frustrating.

His classes would have been more tolerable if Gabriella had been in some of his classes, but she was only in one: gym. Unfortunately, when you have smart parents, you get advanced classes and Superboy was as a clone so, the closest he had to a tutor wasn't the brightest thing out there.

He walked outside, wearing his gym clothes. By now, he should've been used to all those stares but he wasn't. There they were, the same groups of girls waiting for him to say hi to them, the same two coaches that anticipated his answer for trying out for the football team, and the same boys that hated his fit body.

Brie was talking to one of the cheerleaders and by the looks of it, it wasn't going well.

"What does it matter if you're the new girl, you can't just walk into the cheerleader property?" She yelled at Brie.

"Once again, I didn't know." She was annoyed.

"Is everything okay?" Connor stood next to Brie and the cheerleaders forgot how to breathe. "Are they bothering you?"

"No, everything's fine!" The head cheerleader answered before Brie could've thought of a word.

"But…" Gabriella began; she was confused, "You just said…Oh! I see what's going on here!" There was a broad smile on her face, "That's cute…"

"But it will never happen," Superboy added with a smile. "Come on," He offered his arm but Gabriella shook her head as they began to walk away from the snobby cheerleaders.

"So, why'd you join the Young Justice?" Superboy asked when they were far away from other people's eyesight.

"My father needed an assistant since Artemis, and I tried to make it out there as an independent superhero, but everyone kept confusing me for 'Green Arrow's sidekick'," She air quoted, "When I finally accepted his offer, things started to change because by his side I earned myself a name." Brie looked down, "But there are certain people who know who I really am and the connection I have with Arrow and Canary so, some enemies target me as bait."

"Must be difficult for you, huh?"

"Yeah, especially when both of your parents are well-known Justice League members."

That moment Connor heard something obviously Brie hadn't. The noise came from behind some nearby bushes, someone was hiding behind them. "There's somebody here…" He whispered.

"What?"

"Behind those bushes, somebody was listening to our conversation." And the person they were referring to, stood up. He was tall, with a red shirt and orange hair; a young man who could've passed as a college student. Both of them recognized him.

"Thanks a lot, clone, for ruining the surprise."

"Roy?" Brie asked walking closer, "Oh my god, it _is_ you!" She ran up to the ex-sidekick of Green Arrow.

"How's it going, Brie? Last time a saw you, you were twelve." Superboy saw something he hadn't seen Roy Harper do in a long time, smile.

"Stop making yourself look old, it doesn't fit you." She laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Superboy asked, still offended by the fact that this guy had called him 'clone'.

Roy looked at Brie, "Your birthday is coming up and so is a mission of mine so, I'm not coming back until New Year's." He pulled out a small box with a silver bow on the top. "This is for you," He kissed her forehead, "Happy Early Birthday, kid."

It was obvious by the way Gabriella blushed that she had liked Roy Harper for a long time. He could tell, by the way she smiled at him, the way she had blushed when he kissed her forehead and her reaction when he first appeared. There was no denying, she was dying for Red Arrow.

"Connor, what just happened…you cannot…you must not tell my dad…mother already knows but still, my dad cannot know that this just happened."

"Why?"

"He'll kill Roy, then me, then send me off to boarding school and none of you will ever hear of me again."

"Don't worry I won't tell him."

She grinned, "I knew I could trust you." Brie kissed his cheek then went back with Roy Harper. Yep, Superboy definitively liked her.


End file.
